ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans: Heroes of Tomorrow
Teen Titans: Heroes of Tomorrow is a direct-to-video animated superhero film directed by Sam Liu from a screenplay by Alan Burnett and Bryan Q. Miller. It is part of the DC Universe Animated Original Movies. and is the sequel to Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017). Plot When Nightwing, Starfire, and the original Teen Titans ( Speedy, Kid Flash, and Bumblebee) are captured by Starfire's evil sister, '''Blackfire, '''who plans to take over the earth with her army of Gordanian warriors. The remaining titans (Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, and Wonder girl) must recruit and work with 5 young superheroes to help them free the titans and save the world. cast Damian Wayne / Robin – the biological son of Bruce Wayne / Batman, and Talia al Ghul , he is now 14 years old and settling into his new life. Raven – a 14-year-old half-human demon spawn, has developed some feelings for Damian. She also has dark magic powers, is an empath, and can generate energy constructs such as force fields when needed. Garfield Logan / Beast Boy– a 16-year-old former member of the Doom Patrol and is a source of the Titans' comic relief. He likes animals, pizza, and has developed a crush on wonder girl Jaime Reyes / Blue Beetle–Jaime moved in with the Titans when they offered to help him learn to control his new powers. In armored form, he has enhanced strength, human reflexes, flight, and stamina while also having different technology and weapons at his disposal. He works at a soup kitchen in this movie during his spare time, and was often seen interacting with Beast Boy. Donna Troy / Wonder Girl – rescued by Wonder Woman from an apartment building fire. Unable to find any parents or family, Wonder Woman brought the child to Paradise Island, where she eventually was given Amazon powers by the gods. dons a new, all-red bodysuit-style costume, lets her hair fall loose, and — since thus far she has been called only Wonder Girl or "Wonder Chick" by her teammates. Koriand'r / Starfire – the lost princess of the planet Tamaran, Starfire was forced to flee her homeworld at a young age when her older sister Komand'r / Blackfire staged a coup and took the throne. In 2012, she was rescued from alien mercenaries by the Titans, and kissed Robin while developing her ability to speak and understand English. Dick Grayson / Robin / Nightwing – Batman's first protege who later went solo after a falling-out with his mentor. He later formed the Teen Titans with Speedy and Kid Flash, and later recruited Bumblebee, Beast Boy, and Starfire- the latter of whom fell in love with Dick and kissed him. In the present, he became Nightwing. Wally West / Kid Flash – The nephew of Iris West Allen, and former protege of his uncle-in-law Barry Allen/ Flash, Wally founded the Titans and happens to be skilled with science, speaking Spanish, and was the fastest boy alive via his connection to the Speed Force. left the Titans for an currently-unknown reason. Karen Beecher / Bumblebee – the original girl member of the Titans before meeting Starfire, Bumblebee is a tech-savvy super heroine who created her costume and is equipped with artificial wings for flights, and handheld stingers that zaps sparks of yellow electricity. left the Titans for some unknown personal reasons. Roy Harper / Speedy – the former protege of Oliver Queen / Green Arrow, Speedy formed the Teen Titans with Dick Grayson and Kid Flash, and served as the team's scout and second-in-command. It is possible one reason that drove him to do this was a falling out with the hooded archer. He later left the Titans for currently non-mentioned reasons. Blackfire – Starfire's older sister who staged a coup and took the throne. Now Plans to take control of the Planet Earth and kill her sister and her friends once and for all. Wally R. West / Kid Flash – the teenage sidekick of the the Flash and the son of Daniel West, the Reverse-Flash. like his older cousin who shares his name with him, was named after their great-grandfather. Wally gained a connection to the Speed Force, a mysterious cosmic force that pushes time and space itself forward. As it does this, the Speed Force creates excess energy that builds up and needs to be released. Wally, along with all speedsters connected to the Force, acts as a release valve for the Speed Force. When Wally uses his powers, he taps into that built up energy and expends it. Jonathan Samuel Kent / Super boy – a 13 year old clone of Superman and Lois Lane created by Project Cadmus. One of the first powers he had was super hearing. Other powers (invulnerability and superhuman strength) began to manifest soon after. He has also been shown to have heat vision. it's revealed that because of Jon's unique human and Kryptonian genomes, his powers are still developing and adapting, resulting in a lack of consistency in his invulnerability, which means sometimes he is vulnerable to injury and can still get hurt even if all of his other Kryptonian powers are active. He is shown to have developed X-ray vision, super speed, and freezing breath. Due to Jonathan's young age, his powers and control often fluctuate with his emotions. Mia Dearden / Speedy – Mia was a teenage girl who ran from her home after being abused by her father and fell into child prostitution. Mia was rescued from one of her clients by Oliver Queen / Green Arrow. Mia continually petitioned Green Arrow to allow her to serve as his sidekick, but Oliver continually demurred, not wanting to put another youngster at risk. Mia redoubled her efforts and Green Arrow finally allowed her to become the new Speedy. Shortly thereafter, she joined the Teen Titans. She is an accomplished archer. Mia, like Oliver, employs trick arrows. In addition to a bow, Mia is also proficient in the use of a crossbow, much to Oliver's dismay. Jackson Hyde / Aqua Lad –the protege of Aquaman from Atlantis, who can breathe underwater and use hydrokinesis, the ability to increase the local specific density of water and then manipulate its shape. He is also the son of Black Manta (which Aquaman covered up). as enhanced strength. he is able to discharge powerful bolts of electricity from his fingertips in a manner similar to that of an Electric eel. Virgil Ovid Hawkins / Static – a fourteen-year-old honors student at Dakota Union High School who gains his powers by a mutagenic gas explosion, dubbed "the Big Bang" by the media, which grants numerous residents of Dakota superpowers; those affected are likewise dubbed "Bang Babies". Virgil lives with his widowed father Robert Hawkins, a social worker and the head of the Freeman Community Center, and his sister Sharon Hawkins, a university student and hospital volunteer. His mother Jean Hawkins died a few years prior, the victim of a stray bullet while she worked as a paramedic during a riot; her death causes Virgil to develop an intense fear/hatred of guns. Static's powers allow him to control electromagnetic phenomena, in particular allowing him to manifest both electrical and magnetic energy—Static's powers are best described as superconductor-electromagnetism. Production The film was announced by DC Comics, along with Batman and Harley Quinn in July 2016 during the San Diego Comic-Con International. The voice cast was revealed on January 18, 2016, including returning cast members Jon Bernthal, Taissa Farmiga, Jake T. Austin, and Brandon Soo Hoo and new cast members Grey DeLisle, Khary Payton, Cameron Bowen, Mae Whitman, Bryton James, and Marina Sirtis was reported to be composing the score to the film on June 10, 2017. Category:Teen Titans Category:DC Universe Animated Original Movies Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:DC Comics Category:Animation